User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
TAB weapons The TAB page needs more images of s260ex1's custom weapons. if available, would you upload item cards of your "cepheus" and "predator?" gracias mucho. 22:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) (in reaction to fryguy) If you tell me how to make screenshots of my itemcards then i'll take them for you. I... I am the King! 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # Capture the itemcard # Upload the image to the wiki ## Categorizing the new image is always a good idea # Add the image to the gallery Let me know if you have any additional questions or concerns. Thank you, and have fun! 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) (in reaction to fryguy) Thx i'll get to work on it when i have some spare time on my hands. Also i would like to know how to make/add a slideshow to (for example) my profile page or sumfink. CHEERS! I... I am the King! 12:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Gallery code you may view image galleries in any number of userpages. for example, the picture gallery on my userpage. simply click "edit" => "source" to view the gallery wiki markup code. 16:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to fryguy) Thx that'll do i'll make me own maybe t'morrow and fill it wiv some 3PDLC weapons of s6 and the like. I... I am the King! 22:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki, nice profile page, I see that you've been working hard 22:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to prinny) I do my best and i luve borderlands (to much maybe) and i'll help out on this forum as much as possible. Also in that UBX or whatever it is it says "ask me dood" shouldn't that "dood" (dutch obviously) be spelled as dead? I... I am the King! 09:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Your recent edit of the "Weapons" page. I cleaned up a number of mistakes in your edit. Normally I would have just hit the "Undo" button, but I wanted you to look at the "diff" and see where your mistakes were made and how I corrected them. Please note that the plural of "Enemy" is "Enemies". "Enemy's" means a contraction such as "enemy is" or "enemy has". It is also important to note that you should only capitalize the first word in a sentence, not the first word outside of a template. In the future please take a little extra time checking your spelling and grammar, especially when editing a mainspace page. Thank you. -- 09:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Airos is totally correct and I encourage you to keep adding content with his suggestions in mind. Either way, I encourage you to keep editing (it is the only way we get better). If there is any mistakes, it is our job to correct them, so don't worry about that. Do you use firefox or explorer? The reason I ask is because firefox provides a source text (button on the top right while editing) spell check on wiki. You can always open multiple windows and search for the correct spelling as well. Nice work (notwithstanding the clean-up involved). 12:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops yeah sorry about that i was in some sort of rush because some people wanted something from me while i was editing so i had to speed up the process. Normally my spelling and grammar is quite good (even for a none english person) but i kinda fumble over stuff when in 'rush mode'. I... I am the King! 13:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, what is your natural language? Just curious. 13:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My native language is Dutch. I am from Holland (The Netherlands) but my second langauge is english. I also know German, a little French, a little Spanish and last but not least Japanese. I... I am the King! 13:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like my wife's travel time in her youth... except that you would have to add canada, north africa, and usa (before she moved here). she is a kiwi... 13:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My personal heritage is pretty much everyone who fought the English (in the past), my mother is usa dutch (Pennsylvania) and I am a european mutt (except English). LOL 13:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Mntldisorder is from your neck of the woods and has put several blogs out on this wiki. She also sells stuff if you follow her blog links. 13:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice but i think you are understanding something completely wrong when it comes to "Mntldisorder" (i just saw her page) It says she's form Sweden but i'm from Holland and those are 2 wholly different countries I... I am the King! 14:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You must understand that the USA is vast and that Canada, Caribbean, Mexico and Hawaii is OUR neck of the woods. Forgive my intrusion, but as wife says, America doesn't know other countries unless they go to war with them... (kiwi saying) 14:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O.o . . . your wife must be a though one in'nit? Anyways funny story as all! I... I am the King! 14:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, she is not American. She is native new zealand (Maori). 14:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, she is very outspoken. You shoulda heard her talk about the American media talking about how the Queen frowned at President Obama for toasting during the "god save the queen" thingy. She said, how would you react if the Queen kept talking over the American National Anthem during a baseball game, when everyone should have their hat over their heart? I actually had nothing to say to her. 14:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Me neighter... Anywayz QUESTION: are you on xbox, pc or ps? I... I am the King! 14:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I am on PC. What are you on? You should put it in your profile. 14:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Me to but my GameSpy ID is there (in the bottom) it's: xIx Grimmjow J xIx send me a FRQ if ye want to play together and such. I... I am the King! 07:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I definately will, when I get a GameSpy ID (never got one). 08:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be lookn' forward to it! I... I am the King! 14:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) uploading images please categoriz/se your uploads. this may be accomplished by adding category:images of kittens or whereever your upload belongs to the comment box provided @ upload. or at your earliest subsequent opportunity. thank you for your contributions to the community. 17:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to Dr. F) So lemme get this straigt when i hit the "add a photo" button above the edit area and upload one of my "in game" pics i'll have to add catagory: sumfink to where? Sorry but i don't know how all the weird commands and the like workes on this wikia. I... I am the King! 21:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :in retaliation to Mr. Jj, G on the contrary. you are not required to do anything. we, the admins (and by that i mean "me"), ask that you categoris/ze your uploads and, ill admit, its much easier to use the add category button after the upload is complete. please do not worry about what you are not yet used to. add and edit where ever you like, someone will tidy up if necessary. learning is part of the fun of wikia (your majesty) above is a handy template we often use to poke users about categorizing images. the link and the image both link to helpful info on how to "cat a pic." 00:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do bout it all. I... I am the King! 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Btw: Dr. F. you wrote: "in retaliation to Mr. Jj, G" It should be: "Mr. G. Jj" (just sayn') but anywayz thanks for the heads up! I... I am the King! 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::(Mr. Jj, G as in Dr. Forrestor, Clayton or Mr. Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow) Rahahaha sure that'll do :) I... I am the King! 16:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) signature in lieu of re-editing your signed posts, you may wish to have a butchers at Forum:Guide to making a custom signature 23:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No that was me messing with me profile and screwn' up the thing so i had to re-edit me sig. But i'll wait with makn' one of them custom sig's for when i'm a little more accustomed to the entire wiki thing. I... I am the King! 09:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Special weapons page. Hey i saw a couple of people use a standalone page to show off their weapons. I would like one of them pages to and add the link to me main page. Some explaination would be much appreciated thx! I... I am the King! 09:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Sure. The easy way would just to create the link on your user page. For example, my page is User:Airos/Gear. So you would make a link such as User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Gear on your user page, then save your page. At first your link will "redlink", which means it will be red in color because it's a link that doesn't go anywhere. Click on it, and it will take you to the "Create a Page" dialog. From there you can add pictures or whatever you'd like. Once you save that page, you'll find that your original link is no longer red. :Another helpful tip: whenever you see something you like, but don't know how to do you can click on "Edit" then "Source" to view the code of that page. Look for the section you wanted, and you can copy/paste that code onto your page. -- 10:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Wow nice reply speed.. and one nice reply indeed. Exactly what i needed thx i'll get to work on that right now. Thanks again! I... I am the King! 16:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok i kinda made one can you check if i did it correctly? I... I am the King! 16:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, looks good. -- 16:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ok thx. I... I am the King! 20:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Image categorization I recategorized your recent image upload to Category:User specific images. It helps to keep the wiki a bit more tidy when using existing categories, both for images and pages. This page contains a list of the most commonly used categories for images. Basically, the way you had categorized your image it was "redlinked" to a non-existent category. Not only does this prevent the image from showing up in the correct category, but it also adds that redlink to a page listing missing category pages. No harm was done, so don't sweat it. Just letting you know a little more about how things work. -- 10:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) K thx i'll use that list of yours next time i'm going to categoryze something. I... I am the King! 10:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Harpoon Can you verify your edit in any way? Checking on GearCalc it says that the builds are legit with all the different varieties of barrel. -- 11:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I may have made a mistake with GearCalc. Give me a bit to work this out. -- 11:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah, I goofed. Your edit is correct as far as I am able to work out, thank you. -- 11:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's ok i know what i'm editing and i always make sure my edits are technically correct in every way so you won't see me fumbleing over weapon mechanics and the like. Just keep in mind that harpoon's only come in RPG and SPC variants. I... I am the King! 12:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Not a problem. I don't want you to think that I'' don't trust your statements, but I like to make sure that "we", (as a wiki), can ''prove our statements. I'm actually the lead of the [[User:Airos/Mythbusters|''Mythbusters'' project]] for this wiki, so I try to look for "proof" as much as I can, even if that proof that doesn't need to be included on the page itself. -- 12:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) mammoth i have a mammoth. s260ex1 wrote "Sense", i cannot say why. i added that so helpful editors do not try to help too much. 22:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I see... wait you've got a mammoth? Really? Man dude i've been looking all over 4 that thing would you mind dupn' it 4 me r sumfink? I... I am the King! 15:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :gotta find the thing. ill get back to you or add me via chat client. 22:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : :And where is the "chat client"? I... I am the King! 07:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) x-fire.com, raptr.com aol.com/aim, gmail.com (chat box). 07:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Well i'm on hotmail and none of the above though, just send me a FRQ on B-lands it'self and then we can go down to bizz i guess.I... I am the King! 07:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :sorry (your grace) i cannot find the thing. must not have been in my "keeper" range. well go mammoth hunting sometime. ps - i tried insane dif, i dont recommend it. 05:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh i see well noting to do about it then. Anywayz thanks 4 trying though. I'll see if i can get it myself on insane (that's the mode i always do). I... I am the King! 07:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Bwhahaha- ha- haa! That's what my style go's for anyway GRIMMJOW FTW BABY! HA HAA! I... I am the King! 10:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) image cat thanks, mr. g, for helping to fill out the TAB weapons page. however, the weapon images that you uploaded remain uncategorized. kindly refer to the userbox shown above and remember to categorize these images and any new images uploaded to the wiki. 19:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll do I... I am the King! 07:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Done I... I am the King! 08:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Updating gear to post knoxx update Why did changing all these images seem so necessary? How are these images better than the old ones? These changes are killing both the wiki's history, and the variety of weapons that gives life to the page, and the game. Borderlands is about all weapons, not just the great level 67 ones; a lot of players don't even have the addons, making these weapons meaningless to them. I do not like these changes at all. I'm not an admin, but I'd request you further discuss your changes before you continue. 17:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok i thought since the patch wich levels everyone up higher was released these "old" weapons became a little irrelivant due to the fact people can get higher level stuff. Also it's nice to have a change in pic's form time to time. This also makes it a little more livelier. However i'm not saying that higher is better i'm saying that sometimes changes need to be made in order to keep things a little up-to-date. I hope that this is understandable i did not want to ruin anything (unlike the real Grimmjow) I just wanted what is best 4 this wiki and i thought that by updating and refreshing old into new seemed like a good job. I... I am the King! 18:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) previous unsolicited attempts have been made to "improve" the weapon mainspace articles with "better" weapon variant item cards, including the ill-fated attempt by L3VI to "fix the sorry state of the wiki." ultimately all of these projects were rejected by the community as a whole, with varying degrees of rage and flaming. i appreciate your efforts to date, but i am afraid i will have to ask you to revert the edits made to the weapon pages so far. i would, however, encourage you to redirect your energies to the following suggestions: *add your weapon item cards to the respective talk:weapon variants tables. **update the mainspace weapon table statistics to reflect the new range of damage, accuracy, clip size, etc., if applicable (e.g. your new image on the Bitch (SMG) page has a higher damage than shown on the table's damage range.) *create a forum for the purposes of gauging the community's views and opinions regarding changing the mainspace weapons tables. thank you. 18:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok it so seems i was at fault i apologize for this mistake i made. Do i just have to undo my revisions? Next time i'll just add them to the variant tables and keep my hands of the mainpage pic's. However i do keep my eyes open for mods cuz i do not tolerate this hidious things. As i stated before, i just want what's best for this wiki and it so seems that this wasn't the thing. I... I am the King! 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Just to answer your question, yes. Undoing them would do fine, because it would put the original picture back. 18:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Copy that. Again i'm sorry for what i did and i hope no one is mad a lil' ol' me. I... I am the King! 19:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Juahjuahjuah! something is going wrong with the whole undo thing. I'm keeping my hands of it to prevent any unwanted events. My suggestion: let a admin do it or someone that knows how to do it properly. But i'm bound to fail i guess! I... I am the King! 19:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Anywayz i also have to leave for now so i can't be of any help with the whole undo thing. I... I am the King! 19:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh...really...it's just the "undo" button... 19:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) proposition mr. g, a relatively new user may not be expected to be familiar with the wikia's history or set of unwritten guidelines. however, an aspiring regular contributor should want to familiarize him/her/itself with common wiki editing tools. simply view the change made to the page edited and select the "undo" button. that said, regarding the concept of updating the weapon mainspace pages, some concessions that i will allow on mainspace weapon / item images will be the following: *replace images with excessive grey/white borders around them with new images lacking such borders (e.g. this previous image that was replaced with this one). *replace images of weapons that shoot multiple projectiles that show no projectile count with images that show the correct projectile count. (e.g. this image of a defender with "52 damage" that was replaced with this image that correctly shows 9 projectiles.) *replace images of weapons / items with red level requirements with an image without. *the choice of replacement images shall be left up to the discretion of the editor provided that the weapon shown is neither a construct, a mod, nor a gearcalc / willowtree image, and remains an accurate generalization of the weapon / item in question (e.g. no carnage variants on non-carnage shotgun pages, no "hybrid" legendary / unique weapons, etc.) *in lieu of creating orphaned images, the original images will be moved to the talk page variants table. in addition, the infobox caption should be standardized with the title of the weapon / item... or an appropriate anecdote http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Protector&diff=197504&oldid=197411. at this time, some item cards show the red flavor text and some show the title of the weapon / item. this mission, should you choose to accept it, may be completed by yourself, mr. g., as well as by any other willing do-bees on the wiki. if you aren't comfortable / interested, however, let me know and i will add this project to the bounty board. thanks much. 21:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to Fryguy) So basicly my change on the defender/troll was not all that bad? And if i add the correct anecdote in the caption boxes and the like my images can stay aslong as i move the "orphaned" weapon the the varieties tab? And your question about the mission will be accepted by me. I'll see if i can update some pic's appropriately with the statements above. I... I am the King! 07:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just for the borders, if it is a see-through border, we can just update the image (rather than change the card): Forum:Guide, the art of taking weapon screen shot (PC only). 23:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, I just cropped most of the new images used on mainspace uploaded by GJ. 07:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Need some help hi man, Im a Borderlands player. I've seen some of your posts and weapons/images recently, and I have some questions to ask about ^^ Just wanna improve my weapon list as well as learning how to edit weapon. If you have Skype/Yahoo! Messenger then please let me know. Cheers, Crack. Sure i'm on windows messenger: bs99412(at)edu.rocwb.nl Just send me a mail and i'll look into it. I... I am the King! 07:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) images of weapons please do not overwrite images already on the wiki. if you get a notice that an image of a filename exists, please rename your file on upload. many users add their profile name or initials to their file name for uniqueness. thank you. 02:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Copy that. I... I am the King! 07:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Captions just a heads up.. you might want to check the history of the weapon page to make sure you aren't overriding a caption that someone else had made.. 19:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I did but a monitor of this "caption" thing i might want to add that various other people did this exact same thing. However if people keep on overriding one another's captions i'll undo all to revert it back to the origional. I... I am the King! 19:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC)